1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of in-line roller skates, and more particularly provides an improved in-line skate wheel which can also be used for braking.
2.Description Of The Prior Art
In-line roller skates use two or more wheels arranged in a single vertical plane. The primary components of an in-line skate are the boot, the frame to hold the wheels, the wheels, and the brake. The in-line skate is designed to replicate the technique of ice skating. A significant number of consumers use in-line skates as an off-season training device. Their popularity has increased to the point that a number of in-line hockey leagues have been started.
In-line roller skates commonly use a cylindrical brake pad attached to the rear of one of the in-line skates. The pad is typically made of rubber. The skater tilts the brake foot up to stop, pivoting the skate about the most rearward wheel. He then exerts pressure on the brake with his heel while bending the opposite knee and leaning forward at the waist. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,523 to Olson (1990)
This method of braking requires a long distance to stop. The lengthy stopping distance may lead to accidents. Even though popularity of in-line skates has been increasing, a significant portion of consumers are reluctant to purchase in-line skates as a result of the braking problem. Beginners are especially prone to accidents which result from the inability to quickly stop.
Another method of braking is called the T-Stop. While maintaining balance on one skate, the skater extends the other skate out and slightly behind. The braking skate is oriented perpendicular to the front skate. The skater then drags the inside edge of the wheels by pressing down with her rear leg.
The T-Stop is a more advanced method of stopping, requiring a greater skill level. As such, it is difficult for a beginner to learn. If done improperly it can cause an unwanted change in direction. In addition, the stopping distance is still not as desirable as consumers would prefer.
As a result, inventors created improvements to the cylindrical brake. U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,058 to Olson (1991) shows a cylindrical brake assembly with lateral arms that reinforce and stabilize the side rails of the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,736 to Olson (1991) shows a brake pad which is retained to the brake housing by an interacting tongue and slot system. The system causes the pad to be tightly forced into the housing during braking.
Both the above improvements are variations on the previously mentioned cylindrical brake pad. The stopping distance is still longer than desired by consumers. In addition, none of the above brakes simulates the stopping motion of an ice skate. Since an in-line skate is designed to replicate ice-skating movement, this is an undesirable feature.
Roller skates are similar to in-line skates. They share many of the same braking issues. U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,973 to McCormack (1976) depicts a toe mounted brake for roller skates. This brake produces a prolonged stop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,451 to Scheck (1978) shows a brake for roller skates which is activated by a hand operated brake grip. This brake is difficult to manufacture, requires the use of the skater's hand, and significantly alters the appearance of the skate. In addition, it protrudes from the outline of the body of the skate. This protrusion may lead to objects being snagged on the brake
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,895 to Edwards (1981) introduces a roller skate brake which is activated by a rear mounted lever which contacts the skaters calf. The skater activates the brake by leaning backward. The brake is difficult and complicated to manufacture. It is also difficult and cumbersome for the skater to engage the brake with the calf as it is not a natural movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,781 to Riggs (1981) shows a brake for roller skates which is controlled by a hand activated device attached to the skater's outer thigh. This brake is difficult to manufacture. In addition, it requires the use of the skaters hands which is awkward. The brake also significantly changes the physical appearance of the skate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,726 to Ziegler (1984) shows a rear mounted braking wheel. The skater must pivot the skate rearward about the rear wheels to activate the brake. This method is complicated to manufacture and produces a lengthy stop.
In addition, none of the above brakes can be easily added to an existing pair of skates, thus reducing the potential number of customers.